


BadaGine Week 2019

by bardockswife



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BadaGine, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/pseuds/bardockswife
Summary: I use a translator so I'm sorry if it's poorly written or there are too many mistakes.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	BadaGine Week 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a translator so I'm sorry if it's poorly written or there are too many mistakes.

BadaGine Week 2019.

Fairy tale

👑

Gine was exhausted. The muscles in her arms ached with every movement she made while trying to get rid of her armor. The sun had gone down several hours ago and the Saiyan woman could only think about getting undressed, getting under the covers and sleeping until the first rays of sunlight told her to start her routine again.

The work shift at the meat distributor had been exhausting; cutting huge pieces of meat incessantly, delivering large and heavy orders in the nearby areas, sweating due to the lack of ventilation and putting up with the ordinary saiyans men who came by to buy the daily portion to survive. The day had not turned out well for her, she had even had an accident with one of the newly sharpened knives, which were sometimes even bigger than her own arms. It often happened to her... and although they didn't always leave marks thanks to her resorting to emergency healing fluid, her small, thin hands already had too many scars, not to mention the dramatic, blood-filled scene caused by a knife of that size; luckily she still had both hands. 

After managing to undress, Gine took a look in the closet to find the two light clothes she used to be able to sleep in and taking care not to hurt her wound she lay down on the right side of their shared bed. Saiyan beds were usually single, it wasn't common to walk into a home and find a sleeping space suitable for two people.... Gine was sure that her bed was the only one on the entire planet that had been adapted for a couple. Yet she spent most of her nights alone.

"Goodnight, Bardock," she took the pillow resting on the left side of the bed and hugged it tightly, sinking her face into the soft white fabric and flooding her nostrils with the welcoming scent it gave off; the unmistakable and intoxicating scent of her Saiyan.

She slept that way whenever he was away on some mission, to appease, at least a little, how much it hurt her not to have him by her side.

** … **

A beautiful autumn forest stretched out before Gine's wide and surprised eyes. The cool wind kindly moved the branches of the trees, causing orange and brown leaves to fall like rain all around her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bardock's voice made Gine startle and she immediately stopped paying attention to the landscape to rest her gaze on him. Bardock smiled at her reaction. "It's the best time of the year to come here."

"Bardock..." Gine's eyes glazed over, "I've missed you so much!"

The scenery, so spectacularly beautiful, giving off magic wherever you looked had suddenly ceased to matter. Gine had found something even more wonderful to look at. She watched him carefully, noticing that he was not wearing combat armor; the strange garments covering him reminded her of one of her many visits to King Vegeta's castle library when she happened to find a old book, covered in dust from not having been used in a long time, that told the story about some ancient kingdom in another galaxy where its king and queen were dressed in the same way Bardock was dressed at the moment. A sort of elegant uniform accompanied by a short cape billowing to the leisurely rhythm of the wind. It was of a light green color that seemed to match perfectly with the autumn tones that surrounded them.

"I missed you too," Bardock moved closer to her, close enough to hold her hand, "that's why I wanted to meet you here. I needed to see you."

"Where are we?" She looked around the place, inspecting it and marveling once again at its beauty. It all seemed so magical but she didn't know where she was or how she got there.

"We are in the forest of our kingdom, of course. Where else could we see each other without being disturbed?"

"Our kingdom..." she repeated in a whisper.

"That's right."

Gine was silent for a moment and looked around again. It did indeed look like the enchanted forest of some fairytale kingdom. She inspected herself and to her surprise, she came upon a beautiful yellow-hued dress made of gorgeous fabric that shimmered with every slight movement; she looked like an autumn queen. And her king was right in front of her, looking at her sweetly....

...But she knew she wasn't a queen. And Bardock was not a king, but a soldier. Everything was strange and, despite the beautiful scenery, the company of the man she loved, the elegant clothes, Gine was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Did I die?" She asked suddenly. There could be no other explanation for her presence in a place like that. "Maybe I've been working too hard, or the wound on my finger got infected and I didn't notice it."

But then something else came to her mind... terrifying her.

"Are you dead?!" Bardock hadn't let go of her hand, so Gine squeezed it with all her might as the thought of his death crossed her mind. Her Bardock had to be on a mission, along with his friends and squad mates. There could be no other explanation... no.... "Are we here because it's our farewell?"

Gine's dark eyes filled with tears eager to make a run on her skin. She had always hated crying, especially in front of Bardock, because he never cried. In the years she had known him and the time she had lived with him, Gine had never seen him shed a single tear. It was like something forbidden on the planet, an invisible law that everyone complied with without a problem. If you cry, you're no good as a Saiyan. But Gine couldn't help it. It was as if the tears were constantly there, ready to appear. 

"Always crying" Bardock's expression was softer than usual. "My sweet, beautiful Gine..." With his free hand, Bardock touched her tender face in an attempt to dry her tears. 

Gine closed her eyes at the touch of his skin against hers. 

"Don't leave me..." she begged, "I don't want to live without you. I couldn't live without you."

"I never will." Bardock released her hand to bring it to her face as well, holding it to bring her face sweetly close to his and finally be able to kiss her. Her warm, moist lips met his in a desperate, desire-filled kiss. They had both missed each other so much. They needed each other. They loved each other.

The forest ceased to matter. Everything but the two of them and the kiss that expressed everything they felt had stopped mattering. Even if they were dead, it didn't matter, as long as they could stay together.

"It's time for you to go back," Bardock stopped the kiss and spoke without taking his lips from hers, their breaths mingling.

"Back?" Confusion was the only thing that could be read in Gine's expression. "Where to? I want to stay with you."

"Wherever you decide to go, I'll be there waiting for you."

"Bardock, I don't know what you're talking about," Gine separated her face from his, so she could look him in the eyes and maybe have a better understanding of what he was telling her.

"It's a dream, Gine," he informed her, watching for her reaction. You need to wake up and come back... 

... unless you want to stay here. It's a nice place, in winter the scenery is just as beautiful, I'm sure you'll like it."

"A dream..." Gine repeated the words and looked at herself for a few seconds, then returned her gaze to Bardock, who kept looking at her smiling. "So you're not saying goodbye to me? I'm too scared to wake up and never see you again."

"In dreams as well as in reality...." Bardock again placed a light kiss on his wife’s lips" I just needed to see you, because I love you.

It was the first time she heard him say it, but before she could answer him and make him see how immensely happy it made her to hear for the first time that he loved her, the image of the Saiyan began to fade, as well as the forest covered with the magic of autumn. 

"Bardock!" Gine shouted his name and stretched out her arm in an attempt to hold him to keep him from disappearing, but to no avail. 

Bardock was gone.

** … **

Gine opened her eyes, facing the gloom of the room she shared with Bardock when he was at home. She continued to clutch his pillow, hugging it so tightly that it seemed to have deformed under the pressure. She stirred in bed to look around her; everything was exactly the same as when she lay down to sleep.She sighed, in an attempt to expel the tension. It had been a very strange dream and the worry about Bardock's current state was only increasing. The green scouter she used during the time she was part of Bardock's squadron, when he was still just her captain, rested on a small, round table beside her bed, tempting her to take it in her hands to make an attempt to locate him. It was unusual for her to be the one to call or communicate with him; the Saiyans were used to spending a lot of time away from their partners and family, if you could call them that to the people who shared a home with them, and communicating with each other through the scouter was not a routine thing, they only did it for emergencies or to communicate official notices that came directly from Freezer's ship or King Vegeta's castle, not to mention that there was the possibility of her interrupting him in the middle of battle, distracting him and therefore also putting him in danger. However, Bardock and Gine were not a common couple on the planet, and from time to time, during missions too long that forced them to stay away from each other, Bardock would take advantage of some night alone to communicate with her; listen to her voice, let her know that he was well and know that she was too, and then he could concentrate even better on the conquest of the planet where he was. Bardock had been gone for almost two months and in that time he had only communicated with her once, three weeks into his journey. If only she had had a way of knowing what time of day it was in that unknown place where her old squadron had gone, perhaps Gine would have been encouraged to try to talk to Bardock, but the possibility of risking his life by distracting him with the call seemed unthinkable.

She hoped Bardock wouldn't take that long to get through, or better yet, that it wouldn't take him that long to return home.

"It was just a dream," she said quietly to herself as she tried to settle back on the bed to go back to sleep. The new working day at distributor four was still far from beginning and Gine still felt tired, "There is nothing to worry about."

Those exact words were what she repeated to herself over and over again for the next six days, in an almost vain attempt to soothe her growing anguish over Bardock. Until finally, one night, after Gine returned home from a slightly lighter day than usual, the small rectangle on the scouter lit up, indicating that someone was making an attempt to communicate with her. Gine jumped out of bed and with a quick movement took the device in her hands, immediately bringing it to her left ear.

"Bardock?! 

The Saiyan who heard her voice on the other side of the speaker, sweet in tone and showing the excitement and happiness she felt, couldn't help but curl his lips into a smile.

"It's good to hear your voice, Gine".

Gine sighed, letting her emotions take over and allowing her eyes to fill with tears of relief. He was safe. And he missed her, as much as she missed him. That was his way of telling her.

"When are you coming home? Are you okay?"

"Maybe you could look out the window to find out."

"What?" Gine asked, visibly confused at his words. However, she got no more answers. Bardock had already cut off the communication. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she had just heard. Gine ran to the circular window of her room and peeked her head out, her eyes expectant of what she might find out there.

The Saiyans living in her neighborhood were mostly lower-class warriors, like Bardock, and females who devoted their lives to an inside job, like Gine. So, they were either on some mission or were inside their homes ready to conclude their day in the comfort of their bed. It was a modest and quiet village, the opposite of the area where the soldiers of higher classes lived, near the king's palace. With the street completely empty and darkened by the poor illumination of the moon, Gine distinguished the unmistakable silhouette of Bardock right in front of her house. Standing in the middle of the rocky road, holding his travel bag and looking in her direction. She could have sworn she even saw the hint of a small smile. She wasted no more time and ran down the stairs so she could get out to meet him.

Bardock took a couple of steps forward the moment he saw Gine come out of the spherical construction they shared. Even in the darkness, he could see her expression of happiness; happiness just to see him. She was wearing white shorts and a matching tank top, and she hadn't even stopped to put on shoes because she was in such a hurry to leave to meet him. Bardock carelessly dropped the travel bag just before Gine reached him. 

Their bodies collided in an intense, warm embrace, full of the desire they had been holding each other for as long as they had been apart. Quickly his tail unwrapped from his own body to seek out his wife's, holding her by the waist and making it so that there was not even a small space between their bodies. It was so nice to be able to feel her, to touch her soft skin where her pajamas didn't cover her, to breathe in her scent of spring flowers.... 

"Gine", her name came from his lips as a tender and affectionate whisper while he pressed her against him.

She looked up to meet his eyes while still clinging to his muscular body. It had always fascinated her that he was so big compared to her; she couldn't even wrap her own arms around him but yet she fit perfectly in his big strong arms. It was warm and cozy and felt like the safest place in the whole universe. It didn't matter where, as long as she could be with him. Even the beauty of that forest of her dreams didn't compare to that. 

"You came back early," she said, smiling broadly, "why didn't you let me know? I could have prepared something special to welcome you."

"Is there a better welcome than this?" The pressure in the embrace became more intense, making Gine giggle and close her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling, "It was a surprise. We finished the mission earlier and I wanted to come back right away to make sure you were okay". 

"I'm always fine, Bardock". Gine separated a little from his body, to get a better view of his face. "It's you who goes off planet to fight and risk your life on missions. I just slice meat". 

"I don't think so," his right hand ran along Gine's arm from shoulder to fingers, as she watched him curiously, enjoying the warmth of his rough palm. The night was cool and the Saiyan woman was beginning to feel the icy drafts hitting her body; the clothes she wore to sleep didn't cover her enough, not to mention her bare feet on the rocky pavement. "You hurt yourself again. Every time I come back there's a new scar."

Bardock stroked Gine's hand, so small in comparison to his, cool, soft and delicate. He loved her hands, the same ones that ran over his body when they were together, the ones that tangled in his tousled hair whenever they had the chance. Her beautiful hands. His beautiful Gine. 

"It's nothing compared to what you do," she replied. "I was so worried this time; I had a dream a few days ago where it seemed you were saying goodbye to me. I thought maybe something had happened to you, and I was so distre...."

Gine stopped talking the moment she felt Bardock bring her hand he was still holding to his lips, kissing it right on the wound she had made with the knife a week ago while working at the meat distributor. Her dark eyes widened like saucers at the unexpected caress. 

"I'm sorry if my absence makes you worry too much," Bardock's lips still made contact with the little Saiyajin's skin, "I promise I'll call more often to let you know I'm okay." He thought, maybe it was his wife's growing concern that distracted her from her chores and caused her to hurt herself. He didn't want it to happen again. He had done his best to get her out of his squadron and always remain on planet Vegeta to keep her safe; and he would make sure to do even better. He would not allow even a knife to hurt her. "No matter what happens I will always come back to you."

His words were similar to what he had said to her in her dreams. Even if he wasn't behaving as romantically as in the forest, Gine felt as if she was somehow reliving the same scene, only this time it was even better. There was no magic, no beautiful scenery, no kingdom that belonged to them, just them, the night and an empty street, their neighborhood of small houses and surrounded by tall rocks; there were no clothes of kings and queens, just white pajamas and dirty combat armor covered in dried blood.

"And I will always be here waiting for you".

Bardock smiled at her answer and released her small hand, only to place his lips on hers. A short and tender kiss, sealed their promises. 

"Let's go home," Bardock suggested. "It's cold and you're not wearing clothes suitable for being outdoors". Without waiting for an affirmation from Gine, Bardock took his travel bag and put it on his shoulder, leaving it slung over his back so that he could carry it more easily. Then he turned to Gine again: "Brace yourself to me to carry you; I won't let you step barefoot on the rocks again, I don't want you to get hurt."

Gine blushed but did as he asked. She moved closer to his body again and put both arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around him at his hip, like a little monkey hanging from a tree so he wouldn't fall. Bardock held her tightly by the waist with his free hand and his tail, and placed a fleeting kiss on her forehead before starting to walk in the direction of the entrance to their home.

"Thank you, Bardock," Gine parsimoniously took Bardock's face with one hand, while the other still clung tightly to his neck, and turned his head so he could look at her. Her palm was right on the scar on his cheek, the largest and deepest wound his body had ever had and it had been only for protecting her. She caressed him, telling him how much she adored him and he could understand without needing to hear her. Bardock smiled as he let himself be pampered by her caress and looked down to kiss her again. She thought of the "I love you" he said to her when they were both in the forest and how happy she felt hearing it, but the happiness she felt at that moment as he walked in the direction of her house, carrying her and kissing her made her even happier. It was his way of telling her how much he loved her; in the kiss he gave in her wound as if to heal her and in the way he held her at that moment, carrying her to keep her from hurting her feet. 

It was a thousand times better than a _fairy tale._

** ♡  **


End file.
